1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to metal plating and metal plated parts and refers more specifically to restoring antique metal parts for automobiles and the like by cleaning the parts, spray coating them with a tin zinc mixture, followed by plating them with layers of copper nickel and chromium and the metal plated parts so produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, metal coating of previously metal coated articles such as chrome plated antique automobile parts and the like has been accomplished by buffing the parts, heavily copper plating the parts, rebuffing and then re-chroming the buffed parts. Such procedure has been unsatisfactory where the metal to be plated has been severely worn or pitted, or has otherwise deteriorated causing loss of detail.